The City That Forever Sleeps
by Daniel Oehman
Summary: The Charmed Ones move to New York where Phoebe opened a magazine in hope to find a new life after P3 was closed down. They are immediatly greeted by the demonic creatures that haunt the city, and quickly learn that there is more to it than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

5X01 The city that forever sleeps. WRITTEN BY DANIEL OEHMAN. ©Copyrighted  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS, FROM THE TV SHOW CHARMED COPYRIGHTED TO THEWB. ALL CHARACTERS I HAVE CREATED, STORYLINES AND SUCH ARE MY PROPERTY - IF YOU WISH TO USE MY IDEAS PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION FIRST.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
There are several moving cars placed outside of the Halliwell mansion and the sisters are running hey-wild with lots of bags and various items.  
  
Phoebe was running down the stairs with her favorite lamp.  
  
PIPER: Are we ready?  
  
PHOEBE: Yep let me just get this lamp down.  
  
PAIGE: I just need to do one final thing.  
  
PIPER: I can't believe we are really doing this.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh come on its not like we are giving up the house, just moving.temporarily.  
  
PIPER: I know but it might be permanent.  
  
PHOEBE: Let's take one step at the time.  
  
PAIGE: Okay I'm ready.  
  
PIPER: Let's go!  
  
They continued outside and drove away in their car.  
  
PHOEBE: New York, here we come!  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
FADE IN:  
  
The moving trucks arrived in New York along with the Halliwell's in their car and stopped next to a nice house on the border of New York in a quiet neighborhood.  
  
Piper gets out of the car and studies the house, it's a nice house almost freaky identical to their San Francisco one.  
  
They all entered the house and were welcomed by a nice old lady.  
  
OLD LADY: Welcome girls, welcome.  
  
PIPER: Hey.  
  
PAIGE:  
  
Hi!  
  
PHOEBE: It's nice to meet you.  
  
OLD LADY: It's nice to meet you too dear.  
  
They all walked into the house and the old lady showed them around, there was one big bathroom on the second floor along with two bedrooms. There was however no attic, the first floor contained one bedroom and another bathroom along with a huge wardrobe. There was a big living room centering to a small backyard garden and a big kitchen with lots of room for dinner parties.  
  
Lastly the old lady showed them the basement it was a nice basement.  
  
PIPER: We could use this for the book of.the books! Yeah the study books.  
  
PHOEBE: And my work!  
  
OLD LADY: I'm glad you like it; I had it renovated last year.  
  
PIPER: It's very nice.  
  
PAIGE: It's cold down here.  
  
OLD LADY: Well it's a basement dear.  
  
PHOEBE: True that.  
  
PAIGE: I don't like it down here.  
  
OLD LADY: Oh now sweeties don't be like that, you will learn to love it.  
  
They walked back upstairs to the first floor and the moving guys had already placed the furniture's at place.  
  
Leo was also there.  
  
PIPER: Hi Leo, how did it get set up so quickly?  
  
LEO: Well I used some po.points and got some help.  
  
PIPER: I didn't know you had those 'points'  
  
LEO: A friend of mine does.  
  
PIPER: Uhuh.  
  
OLD LADY: Okay dears if you girls need anything I live in the blue house down the street, anything at all and I'd be glad to help.  
  
PAIGE: Thanks.  
  
PHOEBE: Bye!  
  
PIPER: Take care.  
  
Piper was staring at Leo.  
  
LEO: What?  
  
PIPER: How did you know this was the way we wanted it furnished?  
  
LEO: Well my friend, Tom is also a mind reader.  
  
PIPER: Ah! Okay but half the fun of moving in somewhere is in the decorating!  
  
LEO: I thought you said you hated decorating and would do anything if you didn't have to decorate?  
  
PIPER: That's beside the point!  
  
LEO: I can have my friend dismantle it all.  
  
PIPER: No no no, it's fine. I can live with it.  
  
Leo smiled and Paige along with Phoebe ran upstairs to their rooms leaving Piper and Leo alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
10:00 PM  
  
Piper was shopping downtown at a store along with Phoebe and Paige.  
  
PIPER: Do you think we need this?  
  
Piper held up something that looked similar to food.  
  
PAIGE: It looks like.  
  
PHOEBE: I don't think I can eat that.  
  
PIPER: Njaeh.  
  
When they were done filling their bags they walked up to the counter and paid for their groceries then continued out on the street.  
  
PAIGE: Don't you think it's kind of dangerous to walk here in the middle of the night?  
  
PIPER: Nah I think we can take pretty good care of ourselves.  
  
PHOEBE: Well I used to live here and we should always keep our eyes open you never know what kind of demon is going to sneak up behind your back.  
  
COLE: Hi Phoebe.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh the irony.  
  
Phoebe turns and faces Cole.  
  
PHOEBE: Cole! What are you doing here?  
  
COLE: I just thought id stop by and say hi, as well as pick up a few groceries.  
  
PHOEBE: In New York? Cole you live in San Francisco not New York.  
  
COLE: Not anymore.  
  
PHOEBE: What?  
  
COLE: I've started a chain of nightclubs.  
  
PHOEBE: A chain of nightclubs?  
  
COLE: Yeah, I'm going to have a grand opening of one here in New York and would like to invite you. You can also have your new magazine write an article about it.  
  
PHOEBE: Cole, no.  
  
COLE: It would be great publicity for your magazine.  
  
PHOEBE: Cole, no - I don't want you in my life anymore.  
  
COLE: This isn't about us Phoebe.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh yeah?  
  
COLE: This may come as a surprise to you but everything happening in the world does not evolve around you. Call me if you change your mind, I already have two other magazines wanting the exclusive review. Tomorrow at eight, show up if you want the exclusive review or I'll let the others in.  
  
Cole continued walking down the street.  
  
PAIGE: Maybe you should take his offer?  
  
PHOEBE: Why should I? Then I would be letting him back in my life and he would never go away.  
  
PAIGE: Actually I think he has a good point when he says everything doesn't evolve around you.  
  
PHOEBE: What's that supposed to mean Paige?  
  
PAIGE: Well you seem to think everything happening is about you.  
  
PHOEBE: It is about me, Cole was the love of my life. How can I think he doesn't want me back?  
  
PAIGE: Even if he does will you take him back?  
  
PHOEBE: No.  
  
PAIGE: Then why not use this as an opportunity to promote your magazine?  
  
PHOEBE: I guess you're right. But if he tries anything I swear I will vanquish his sorry ass back to where he came from.  
  
The shopkeeper screamed from inside the shop and the sisters ran inside noticing there was a demon standing there with an energy ball in his hand threatening the shopkeeper.  
  
DEMON: You tricked me! You told me he would be there! WHERE IS HE? TELL ME!  
  
PIPER: Well hello, what have we here?  
  
The demon turns around and hurls the energy ball at Piper as she dodges it.  
  
PIPER: You really shouldn't have done that.  
  
Piper blows the demon up and the shopkeeper is standing there terrified.  
  
PIPER: Its okay, are you all right?  
  
SHOPKEEPER: Yeah I'm okay, a thanks.  
  
PHOEBE: You don't seem the bit shaken, seen this before?  
  
SHOPKEEPER: Well, no but.what am I supposed to do? It happened and I lived.  
  
PAIGE: Right.  
  
PIPER:  
  
Yeah but you were just attacked by an energy ball-throwing demon?  
  
SHOPKEEPER: I guess I just don't want to believe it.  
  
PHOEBE: Maybe it's for the best though, not believing it.  
  
They walked out of the store and the shopkeeper picked up the phone and made a call.  
  
-PHONE CONVERSATION-  
  
SHOPKEEPER: We have a new player in town, three witches to be exact.  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
-CREDITS-  
  
FADE IN  
  
02:00 AM  
  
Inside an abandoned warehouse, several people were gathered around a dusty wooden table sitting in brand new leather chairs.  
  
There were four chairs on each side of the table and one at the top of it. He was wearing a suit and had a beard along with brown dyed hair.  
  
The bearded man was talking in the phone and then hung up.  
  
KALKAK: Something wrong?  
  
BEARDED MAN: No nothing wrong, please sit.  
  
Everyone sat down; they were all wearing suits and had various general looks.  
  
BEARDED MAN: The artifact should be arriving tomorrow afternoon; I need you all to be ready by then. Nothing must interfere and nobody but us can know about it.  
  
KALKAK: What about the shipment guys?  
  
BEARDED MAN: We'll handle them. Tomorrow at 11:00 PM precise the artifact will go in its place and open a portal for our master.  
  
DEMON LEADER #2: You and your never-ending talk about your master, why have we never seen him?  
  
BEARDED MAN: That's because he is not in this dimension.  
  
DEMON LEADER #2: Right.  
  
KALKAK: What happens when he arrives?  
  
BEARDED MAN: Then our plans begin, we have been preparing this for a very long time now. The artifact will open the portal and Sylus will enter this dimension!  
  
The demon leaders nodded and smiled smelling the victory.  
  
The bearded man took Kalkak aside.  
  
BEARDED MAN: The Charmed Ones have arrived in New York  
  
KALKAK: The Charmed Ones?  
  
BEARDED MAN: Witches, powerful ones.  
  
KALKAK: What do you need me to do?  
  
BEARDED MAN: Do anything in your power to stop them from interfering with the awakening.  
  
KALKAK: I shall.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Good.  
  
The bearded man walked back to the table.  
  
BEARDED MAN: You all know your duties, now get to work. Tomorrow midnight he shall rise.  
  
The next day at 06:00am.  
  
Phoebe's alarm clock started sounding and she rushed up to the bathroom to take a shower. Paige woke up and groaned to the sound of Phoebe's alarm clock.  
  
PAIGE: What's the time? God it's six in the morning?  
  
Paige got out of her bed and brushed her hair and then continued down the stairs to the second bathroom.  
  
Piper woke up in her room and noticed Leo wasn't there.  
  
PIPER: Leo?  
  
Leo orbed in and got caught.  
  
LEO: Hey Piper, good morning.  
  
PIPER: Where have you been?  
  
LEO: I've been out.  
  
PIPER: Out?  
  
LEO: Yeah, one of my charges needed assistance. I was kind of hoping I'd make it back before you woke up.  
  
PIPER: Uhuh okay, so what happened?  
  
LEO: Well she was being chased by some demon, I orbed her out and it's all fine.  
  
Phoebe came running downstairs as Piper and Leo exited their bedroom and Phoebe's cell-phone rang.  
  
PHOEBE: (CELL PHONE)  
  
At three pm, deadline - no not later! If you bring them in after three pm you can consider yourself unemployed!!  
  
Phoebe hung up the cell phone and Piper was looking at her.  
  
PHOEBE: What?  
  
PIPER: Big bossy Phoebe, you like it don't you?  
  
PHOEBE: I don't like bossing people around.  
  
PIPER: Yes you do.  
  
PHOEBE: You're right, I do! Well have to go, got work to do. Tell Paige I said bye.  
  
PIPER: Will do.  
  
PAIGE: Where did Phoebe go?  
  
PIPER: She had to run, you know - work.  
  
PAIGE: So you want to go on a tour in the city?  
  
PIPER: Actually I figured I would stay home and rest.  
  
PAIGE: You not feeling okay?  
  
PIPER: No it's not that, just that I'm tired after all the moving around.  
  
PAIGE: Okay, if you need anything just have Leo pick me up. I'll have a look around to see what's happening here in New York.  
  
PIPER: All right, I'll see you later don't be late I'm cooking tonight!  
  
PAIGE: Do you have to?  
  
PIPER: Hey!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Paige exited the manor and became followed by a tall and brawny stranger (White male, mid-20s, shaved skull and a rough shape on his head as well as very angry and pitch black eyes), she walked around the corner and entered a buss that conveniently arrived and Paige stepped into it. The stranger started running after the buss that drove away and jumped up on the rooftop.  
  
Paige was alerted by the noise and suddenly the roof was sliced up and the stranger jumped down.  
  
STRANGER: You're dead witch!  
  
PAIGE: That is so yesterday buddy.  
  
STRANGER: AAAAH!  
  
The stranger grabbed Paige by the throat and threw her across the buss so she landed on the backside on a seat.  
  
PAIGE: Hey! That hurt!  
  
STRANGER: DIE!  
  
The buss driver and the passengers panicked and the buss drove to the side as everyone pushed and ran to get out.  
  
PAIGE: Who are you?  
  
STRANGER: WAAAH!  
  
PAIGE: Well WAAAH sorry but I can't stay.  
  
Paige tries to orb out in haste but the stranger rushes up to her and punches her through the window on the back of the buss causing her to land roughly on the ground wounding her badly.  
  
Paige is hurting badly as she's resting to the ground trying to get up and orb before the stranger gets close to her. She watches the stranger exit the buss and begins walking towards her.  
  
STRANGER: My master said for me to stop you!  
  
PAIGE: What.are.you.talking about?  
  
Paige is very weak and can barely keep balance as the stranger stands her up holding her neck.  
  
STRANGER: YOU CANNOT GET THE ARTIFACT!  
  
PAIGE: Artifact?  
  
A car pulls over and a man runs outside.  
  
MAN: Put her down!  
  
The stranger drops Paige on the ground and growls as he approaches the man.  
  
MAN: I'm warning you!  
  
The stranger grabs the man by the head and snaps his neck and growls.  
  
Paige looks terrified but manages to orb out before the stranger gets back to her.  
  
The stranger is standing next to the man's corpse and looks down to the harbor. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
Paige arrived in the manor and fell down on the ground in front of Piper all bloody and bleeding.  
  
PIPER: Oh my god Paige.  
  
Piper quickly ran up to Paige and placed her head in her lap.  
  
PIPER: Paige what happened? LEO!!  
  
Leo came running into the living room and quickly ran up to Paige without hesitating and healed her.  
  
Paige groaned and Piper helped her sit up.  
  
PIPER: Paige what happened?  
  
PAIGE: God that was bad.  
  
LEO: Who attacked you?  
  
PIPER: Was it Cole?  
  
PAIGE: No it wasn't Cole; I was attacked by this big demony guy. God he was so strong, he threw me half across a buss and then punched me through the window.  
  
LEO: You're lucky to be alive.  
  
PAIGE: Oh god.  
  
PIPER: What?  
  
PAIGE: He killed a man.  
  
LEO:  
  
What? Who?  
  
PAIGE: This guy pulled over with his car to help me and this demon just walked up to him and.oh god he killed him. An innocent guy, for no good reason.  
  
PIPER: Don't blame yourself Paige.  
  
PAIGE: I didn't do anything.  
  
LEO: Paige there was probably nothing you could do; if this guy were as strong as you say he was you would have gotten killed.  
  
PAIGE: Maybe.  
  
PIPER: Do you want to be left alone?  
  
PAIGE: No I'm fine.  
  
LEO: You sure?  
  
PAIGE: Yeah  
  
LEO: Okay, do you know why he attacked you?  
  
PAIGE: He said something about an artifact. He didn't want me to stop somebody.  
  
PIPER: And are we supposed to know about this artifact?  
  
PAIGE: I know I didn't.  
  
LEO: Not that I know.  
  
PIPER: What kind of stupid demon would say that then?  
  
LEO: What did he look like?  
  
PAIGE: He was tall, had a weird shape on his skull, very brawny and had these scary pitch black eyes. Oh and I think I saw him having some tattoo on the back of his neck. Some symbol, it looked like a snake lingering on a dagger.  
  
Leo looked a bit stunned and shocked.  
  
PIPER: I don't like that look, that look equals bad. Bad equals that look.  
  
PAIGE: Leo? Who is he?  
  
LEO: His name is Brawlus; he's a demonic mercenary. Often hired by high level demons  
  
PIPER: You forgot stupid.  
  
PAIGE: That doesn't sound good?  
  
LEO: If he was hired he was probably hired by a very powerful demon, I guess that demon is after this artifact.  
  
PAIGE: But what does this artifact do? I mean artifacts are just like a symbol for something right?  
  
LEO: Exactly, they can be a symbol for anything. Some artifacts are even told to be able to open portals to other dimensions.  
  
PIPER: Assuming this demon wants to open a portal to another dimension, why?  
  
LEO: I don't know, but I can go check with the elders?  
  
PAIGE: Eh what do they know anyway?  
  
PIPER: Paige!  
  
PAIGE: What? It's not like they are useful or anything.  
  
PIPER: Very true, but it wouldn't hurt.  
  
PAIGE: You're right, fine go.  
  
LEO: If you need me just call me okay?  
  
PIPER: Yep, will do.  
  
Leo orbed out leaving Piper and Paige in the living room.  
  
PAIGE: Want to go check the book of shadows?  
  
PIPER: Yeah maybe we can find some more information about this Brawlus guy and how to vanquish him.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
At Phoebe's magazine.  
  
Phoebe was sitting in her office with a bunch of paper spread out over her desk and a computer on, as well as talking in the phone.  
  
PHOEBE: No I need those files by this evening.  
  
Phoebe's secretary enters her office and Phoebe waves her off but she doesn't go anywhere.  
  
PHOEBE: Hang on one minute.  
  
She says to the guy in the phone.  
  
PHOEBE: (To secretary) What?  
  
SECRETARY: There is some guy here to see you, James Clark.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh god I totally forgot about that, tell him to wait just one minute and tell him I'm so so sorry!  
  
SECRETARY: Will do.  
  
The secretary exited the office and Phoebe got back on the phone as the secretary continued on in the hallway.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
The secretary walked up to James Clark and explained that Phoebe would be right out. Only a few seconds later Phoebe walked out and introduced to James Clark apologizing for the wait.  
  
JAMES CLARK: It's no problem dear.  
  
PHOEBE: Come, step right inside my office.  
  
JAMES CLARK: You've come a long way Phoebe, from a columnist to owning a new magazine.  
  
PHOEBE: Well, yeah.  
  
JAMES CLARK: No really it's a great achievement, congratulations.  
  
PHOEBE: Thank you.  
  
JAMES CLARK: So let's get down to business.  
  
PHOEBE: About the job as a photographer.  
  
JAMES CLARK: Yes I would love the job as a photographer for this magazine, I believe this magazine has great potential and I want to be here when it grows.  
  
PHOEBE: An opportunity in your career?  
  
JAMES CLARK: Yes.  
  
Phoebe flips between a few pages and pictures in a folder of James Clarks work.  
  
PHOEBE: Impressive work, if you keep the same quality as this you will be an employee here for a long time Mr. Clark.  
  
JAMES CLARK: Call me James please.  
  
PHOEBE: All right James; you're hired under a trial period. If you prove yourself useful I'll hire you full time.  
  
JAMES CLARK: Very well, when do I get to work?  
  
PHOEBE: How does tonight sound? I am going to review this new nightclub opening.  
  
JAMES CLARK: You have the exclusive review of 'Nite-Life' nightclub?  
  
PHOEBE: You heard of it?  
  
JAMES CLARK: Heard of it? It's only the biggest event in New York since Club 59.  
  
PHOEBE: Wow, I didn't know that.  
  
JAMES CLARK: How is it you got this exclusive review?  
  
PHOEBE: I was married to the owner.  
  
JAMES CLARK: You're married to the owner?  
  
PHOEBE: WAS, I'm not anymore.  
  
JAMES CLARK: Was it a bad marriage?  
  
PHOEBE: Sort of.  
  
JAMES CLARK: He treated you wrong? Went bad on you?  
  
PHOEBE: Yeah our marriage was going straight to hell anyway, that's what I get for marrying a demon.  
  
JAMES CLARK: A demon?  
  
PHOEBE: Oh umh.  
  
JAMES CLARK: He treated you that bad?  
  
PHOEBE: Well not that bad, look I prefer not to talk about it.  
  
JAMES CLARK: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything.  
  
PHOEBE: It's okay.  
  
There is a brief moment of silence.  
  
JAMES CLARK: Well it was nice meeting you and I will see you at Nite-life tonight then?  
  
PHOEBE: Nice meeting you too and welcome to NY-Central Magazine.  
  
James Clark exited the office and Phoebe removed her glasses and sighed while placing her hand on her forehead. She pulled out a drawer and took out a picture of her and Cole together; they both looked happy and were smiling. Phoebe looked at the picture and smiled, her secretary opened the door and Phoebe quickly threw the picture inside a drawer and looked up at her secretary.  
  
PHOEBE: Yes?  
  
SECRETARY: Don't forget your meeting at five with the executives.  
  
PHOEBE: Right, thank you.  
  
The secretary exit her office and Phoebe gave out a minor smile.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
Paige and Piper were flipping through the Book of Shadows that had been placed in the basement trying to find some answers on this new demon.  
  
PAIGE: What's up with Phoebe anyway?  
  
Paige said out of nowhere.  
  
PIPER: What?  
  
PAIGE: She seems to self-centered and distant lately.  
  
PIPER: She does?  
  
PAIGE: I hope she's all right.  
  
PIPER: Well she just has a lot on her mind right now, her new magazine, Cole opening a nightclub HERE in New York and us moving here.  
  
PAIGE: Well we have a lot on our minds too and I don't see us acting all weird.  
  
PIPER: Well we are not Phoebe.  
  
PAIGE: True but I think we should talk to her.  
  
PIPER: I think I found something.  
  
PAIGE: What?  
  
PIPER: Brawlus, a powerful mercenary demon often hired by top demons in the hierarchy to perform assassinations or be ones bodyguard.  
  
PAIGE: We already know that part, anything on how to vanquish him?  
  
PIPER: Slow down I'm checking.  
  
PAIGE: Sorry!  
  
PIPER: Here is something, he can only be vanquished by the strength of twenty whatever that means.  
  
PAIGE: The strength of twenty?  
  
PIPER: Maybe it means we have to kill him twenty times over?  
  
PAIGE: Nah.  
  
PIPER: Why not? Too simple?  
  
PAIGE: Maybe we should just try and blow him up?  
  
PIPER: We still need a backup plan, what do we do if it doesn't work?  
  
PAIGE: Run for our lives?  
  
PIPER: Besides that?  
  
PAIGE: Okay how about a potion?  
  
PIPER: Yes good idea Paige, maybe a potion that multiplies my power by twenty.  
  
PAIGE: You think that will work?  
  
PIPER: It might.  
  
PAIGE: If it does why haven't you used it EVERY day?  
  
PIPER: Because.  
  
PAIGE: Because?  
  
PIPER: I've actually never thought of that.  
  
PAIGE: Have you ever even made a potion like this?  
  
PIPER: Not recently.  
  
PAIGE: Not recently?  
  
PIPER: Okay not ever, I did make an exploding potion though.  
  
PAIGE: Aha! So we make a exploding potion that has the strength twenty times stronger than your power?  
  
PIPER: I guess.  
  
PAIGE: All right, lets get to work then! Lets give this Brawlus a blowjob he will never forget!  
  
PIPER: Paige?  
  
PAIGE: What? 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
01:00 PM  
  
Phoebe came running out of her office holding a newspaper over her head; it had begun raining and was pouring down. The thunder was heard in the background and the raindrops were moving through the newspaper slowly dripping down on her head.  
  
She quickly moved into her car and started driving.  
  
She continued through the city watching everyone seeking shelter from the rain one way or another as if it was acid. She pulled in a street and continued up, it was lonely and empty. Various items were scattered on the ground and it looked dangerous. The perfect place for anybody wanting to commit a crime.  
  
She continued driving into a far more populated area. She was heading home. She drove her car up for a hill; it was little trees and bushes around.  
  
She was now driving around an area with a lot of houses; the rain was still pouring down and spreading across her window with the sweepers on. Phoebe finally reached their manor and pulled in the garage closing the garage door.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
She was finally home again after driving through the rain it seems like exhaustion.  
  
PHOEBE: I'm home early!  
  
She received no reply and shrugged it off as she thought of checking the basement. She saw Paige and Piper making a potion and digging through the book of shadows.  
  
PHOEBE: Hey guys, what you doing?  
  
PAIGE: Hey you home early?  
  
PHOEBE: Why are you looking through the book of shadows?  
  
PIPER: De.  
  
PHOEBE: Don't tell me, demon, vanquish spell slash potion.  
  
PAIGE: Yeah.  
  
Paige turned to Piper and whispered.  
  
PAIGE: (Whispering) I think the whole writer thing is really getting to her; she's talking writerish now.  
  
PIPER: Writerish?  
  
PHOEBE: What?  
  
PIPER: Oh nothing.  
  
PHOEBE: So want to fill me in what happened?  
  
PAIGE: I was attacked by this big brawny bad demon called Brawlus. He was kind of stupid though.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh are you all right?  
  
PAIGE: I'm all right.  
  
PHOEBE: What happened? Why did he attack you?  
  
PAIGE: I don't know but he said something about an artifact.  
  
PHOEBE: Did you know about the artifact?  
  
PAIGE: No I didn't, he just attacked me and suddenly he was talking about some artifact.  
  
PHOEBE: Why would he mention it then? Did anybody else get hurt?  
  
Paige kept silent and Piper hesitated if she should bring it up or not.  
  
PIPER: An innocent man.  
  
PHOEBE: Where is he? Is he all right?  
  
PIPER: He's dead.  
  
PHOEBE: What? The demon killed him?  
  
PAIGE: Yeah, when the demon was attacking me he tried to save me and the demon just killed him. And I did nothing.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh no Paige I'm so sorry but it's not your fault, it's the demons fault and we are going to vanquish him.  
  
PIPER: That's right, and we figured out a way to kill him we think. The Book of Shadows mentions the strength of twenty is required to kill him.  
  
PHOEBE: The strength of twenty?  
  
PIPER: Yeah, and we figured we could make a potion to replicate my power only twenty times stronger.  
  
PHOEBE: Hmm, you think it will work?  
  
PAIGE: It has to.  
  
PHOEBE: What do we do if it doesn't?  
  
PAIGE: Well he will probably kick our ass.  
  
Paige throws in a few more ingredients in the pan and a smoke explosion clouds Paige's face and she coughs.  
  
PAIGE: God this stinks.  
  
PIPER: Oh c'mon Paige it's not like you haven't done potions before.  
  
PAIGE: No I mean it stinks.  
  
Piper smells the potion and makes a weird face and backs away.  
  
PIPER: What's in that potion? Wait I don't even want to know.  
  
PAIGE: I don't think you do.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
Meanwhile down at the docks.  
  
It was still raining and the thunder was still striking loud while lightning filled the dark clouded sky.  
  
Down at the harbor a truck pulled up close to the water with no sight of any cargo ships or boats. And two cars, both black and very shiny, followed it.  
  
The two cars pulled over on each side of the truck, both backside and front side. The bearded man stepped out from one of the cars followed by two guys in black suits. From the other car came Kalkak followed by another two guys in black suits.  
  
Kalkak walked up to the Bearded Man and began a conversation, the guys in black suits followed closely but stayed behind. The people in the truck opened the back and placed down the ramp.  
  
KALKAK: Lovely weather isn't it?  
  
BEARDED MAN: It's perfect.  
  
KALKAK: So I take it everything is going as planned?  
  
BEARDED MAN: Everything as planned, the storm has begun accordingly. And tonight the ceremony will begin.  
  
KALKAK: Amazing isn't it?  
  
BEARDED MAN: What?  
  
KALKAK: I remember only a hundred years ago we were this tiny little group of demons wanting to bring Sylus forth. We never actually thought we could do it, but today - here we are and we are about to resurrect him.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Yes when we have this artifact, and Sylus is resurrected nothing will be able to stop us, not even 'Z'.  
  
KALKAK: Yes, but where is the boat  
  
The bearded man looked around expecting some boat to come or to be placed somewhere, he was thinking maybe they were at the wrong area. He double-checked his location by looking at the warehouse numbers and it was the correct area indeed.  
  
BEARDED MAN: It should be here by now.  
  
KALKAK: You think something happened?  
  
BEARDED MAN: I hope not, you have made sure that the charmed ones would not intervene right?  
  
KALKAK: I send one of my best mercenaries Brawlus after them.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Good.  
  
KALKAK: I'm perfectly sure he took care of it!  
  
BEARDED MAN: Let's hope so, nothing must stand in our way - the only opening we have is tonight. After that we must wait another hundred years!  
  
KALKAK: Don't worry; the artifact will arrive as planned.  
  
BEARDED MAN: I am not worried.  
  
KALKAK: You look a little nervous though?  
  
BEARDED MAN: I am not nervous, but I am going to kill those damn crewmen if they don't get here soon. Why couldn't we hire demons? At least they know how to do a job correctly.  
  
KALKAK: I could not find any demons to hire.  
  
BEARDED MAN: It was a rhetorical question!  
  
KALKAK: Oh.  
  
BEARDED MAN: But at least demons are loyal and wiser.  
  
KALKAK: We are indeed.  
  
BEARDED MAN: What do you mean we? You are not a demon.  
  
KALKAK: I am a warlock that is close enough.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Still it's a half-breed.  
  
KALKAK: Half-breed or not I am still powerful.  
  
BEARDED MAN: That is exactly why I picked you.  
  
Kalkak smiles.  
  
KALKAK: You have the allegiance of my warlock faction and me.  
  
BEARDED MAN: You are wise Kalkak.  
  
KALKAK: When Sylus does arrive, what are our plans?  
  
BEARDED MAN: I have mine and he has his plans. He will make our plans as soon as he arrives; he has been trapped in another dimension for four hundred years - communicating with me only through telepathy. He will reveal his plans when he arrives.  
  
KALKAK: Care to reveal your plans?  
  
BEARDED MAN: Not just yet, Sylus is the only one that knows how to build it.  
  
KALKAK: Build it?  
  
BEARDED MAN: You will see.  
  
The boat had now arrived and the box was being lift to land.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Careful with it!  
  
The crewman almost dropped the box into the water.  
  
BEARDED MAN: You idiots don't drop it!  
  
CREWMAN #1: Sorry!  
  
They continued moving the large box onto land and roughly placed it.  
  
BEARDED MAN: You'll break it! What are you deaf I said careful with it!  
  
CREWMAN #1: Whatever!  
  
The bearded man sighed and walked over to the box where Crewman #1 was about to open it.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Don't open it.  
  
CREWMAN #1: What's inside? Hmm? Is it something illegal?  
  
BEARDED MAN: It is none of your concern.  
  
CREWMAN #1: Oh but I do believe it is, you see. I could use a little something, cause I can keep a secret only so well without that little help.  
  
The bearded man held out his hand with open palm toward the crewman, he slowly turned it sideways to the left and then tied his fist.  
  
The crewman fell down on the ground and clutched his chest in pain.  
  
CREWMAN #1: God what is happening? GOD IT HURTS!  
  
BEARDED MAN: Here is that little help for you.  
  
The crewman fell down on the ground and started twitching before his life completely vanished. The other two crewmen stood in panic.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Load it!  
  
The two crewmen ran and started loading the box hoping they would be spared; they were both terrified and couldn't believe what they had just seen. They finished loading it and the bearded man along with Kalkak entered the same car, the bearded man whispered something to one of his bodyguards.  
  
The bodyguard walked up to both of the crewmen, they looked scared and he reached under his pocket.  
  
CREWMAN #2: Please don't.  
  
He was drawing something out of his pocket.  
  
CREWMAN #3: Oh god please don't I have a family.  
  
The item he was pulling out was revealed to be two bundles of cash. He dropped one in each hand of the crewmen and walked into the second car following the truck between the first that just drove away.  
  
Both crewmen sighed and looked incredibly scared but also relieved. Suddenly Brawlus came walking about three hundred feet away from them smashing cars and walls he passed by. They were both terrified and ran away to hide.  
  
FADE TO BLACK:  
  
The sisters had prepared to summon Brawlus when Leo orbed in.  
  
PIPER:  
  
Leo, you're just in time.  
  
LEO:  
  
Brawlus was sighted down at the harbor, just now.  
  
PIPER:  
  
Yes we are about to summon him.  
  
LEO:  
  
You can't summon him; he's beyond that reach.  
  
PIPER:  
  
Well it won't hurt to try will it, c'mon lets do this!  
  
They all started chanting a spell they had written.  
  
PIPER:/PHOEBE:/PAIGE: Power of the witches rise. Come to us through all the skies. We call you here. We call you near. Bring Brawlus to us here.  
  
A whirlwind of smoke started gathering between crystals and started materializing a demon.  
  
PIPER: Here he comes.  
  
Leo was waiting anxiously.  
  
The demon started materializing and turned out to be someone else.  
  
DEMON SUSPECT What the hell? Where am I?  
  
PIPER: You're through Brawlus.  
  
PHOEBE: He doesn't look so strong.  
  
PAIGE: That isn't Brawlus.  
  
The demon charged plasma bolt and send it toward Phoebe but she ducked. Piper tried to blow up the demon but the demon resisted it.  
  
PIPER: Uh oh.  
  
LEO: Told you this was a bad idea.  
  
DEMON SUSPECT Who are you people?!  
  
PAIGE: The Charmed Ones?  
  
The demon suspect threw another plasma bolt towards Paige but she orbed out of its way. Piper grabbed an athame and threw it towards the demon but he caught it in the air.  
  
DEMON SUSPECT You can't kill me.  
  
Suddenly the pierce of a dagger was heard from behind, it was Leo - he had stabbed the demon with another athame.  
  
DEMON SUSPECT Shit.  
  
The demon caught fired and turned to ashes.  
  
PIPER: Nice Leo!  
  
LEO: Thanks.  
  
PAIGE: Well that didn't work, and it almost got us killed.  
  
PHOEBE: Why didn't it work? I mean we did everything right.  
  
LEO: Brawlus can't be summoned; he is protected by whomever is hiring him.  
  
LEO: Brawlus is down at the harbor, and he has killed one innocent man. He is after another two we have to hurry there.  
  
PIPER: Oh, let's go then. We can't hang around here while he's killing innocent people.  
  
Leo grabs Piper and Phoebe and orbs, followed by Paige.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Leo orbed in with the sisters down at the harbor and they immediately spotted Brawlus trashing the place looking for the two crewmen.  
  
PIPER: Is that?  
  
PAIGE: Yep that's him.  
  
PIPER: He looks bad, maybe we shouldn't do this. Maybe the potion isn't enough; do you think we should think of a spell or something?  
  
PHOEBE: Let's just do this.  
  
PIPER: We could ask Cole, I mean he's probably very powerful now maybe he can help.  
  
PHOEBE: That is just what he wants Piper, he wants back in my life.  
  
Paige rolls her eyes.  
  
PIPER: Ok fine, but if this doesn't work I am asking Cole whether you like it or not.  
  
PHOEBE: Fine.  
  
PAIGE: All right so lets go.  
  
The sisters started sneaking up on Brawlus and Leo looked terrified as he watched Brawlus search for the innocents.  
  
Suddenly he found them hiding behind a few crates near the water, one of them ran and tried to jump into the water but Brawlus caught him in the air by the throat. This alarmed Piper to run out in haste and try to freeze him but it didn't work.  
  
BRAWLUS: YOU!  
  
PIPER: Put him down!  
  
BRAWLUS: Haha why?  
  
PIPER: You want us don't you?  
  
BRAWLUS: I do.  
  
PIPER: Well if you don't put him down we are out of here.  
  
Brawlus dropped the guy down in the water.  
  
PAIGE: Here he comes.  
  
Brawlus came walking toward the charmed ones.  
  
PIPER: Maybe this is a bad idea.  
  
PHOEBE: Too late to turn back now.  
  
LEO: You have the potion ready?  
  
Brawlus reached them and grabbed a barrel that he threw towards Piper but she blew it up before it reached her.  
  
PIPER: That wasn't nice!  
  
Piper tried to blow him up and he twitched slightly and fell back a bit.  
  
BRAWLUS: Your powers can't hurt me!  
  
PIPER: Maybe not, but this can!  
  
Brawlus reached the charmed ones and Piper threw the potion on him and he blew up into a thousand pieces but regenerated again.  
  
PIPER: Uh oh.  
  
Brawlus grabbed Piper and threw her into a pile of crates and then walked towards Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe made a round kick on Brawlus face and he took a step back, she continued with a normal kick toward his face and he grabbed her by the foot and threw her into the same pile of crates he threw Piper.  
  
Brawlus was about to attack Paige but Leo jumped him and attempted orbing him away, Paige ran over to her sisters while he was trying to orb.  
  
Suddenly the orbing stopped and they stayed on location, Leo looked shocked as Brawlus lifted him up above his head and walked over to a iron Pipe.  
  
BRAWLUS: You're dead!  
  
He was about to impale Leo as Leo orbed out and over to the sisters.  
  
Brawlus turned around and Leo quickly healed them.  
  
PAIGE: I have an idea it might work. You guys distract while I try it.  
  
PIPER: Paige what are you talking about try what?  
  
PAIGE: Well I'm going to try and orb his heart but he seems resistant to all magic so maybe if he is distracted and doesn't know what I'm going it will work.  
  
PHOEBE: It wouldn't hurt lets try it.  
  
PIPER: Here goes nothing.  
  
Paige started orbing and Piper along with Phoebe and Leo stood up.  
  
PIPER: You want us? You got us buddy!  
  
BRAWLUS: You will never get the artifact!  
  
PIPER: Ok you see, there is the thing. You are so dumb, we knew nothing about an artifact before you actually mentioned it to Paige!  
  
Brawlus stopped and groaned a bit looking dumb.  
  
BRAWLUS: Then I must kill you!  
  
PHOEBE: And isn't that what you have been trying all along?  
  
Brawlus growled out loud and grabbed the pipe from the same place he tried to impale Leo.  
  
BRAWLUS: I will crush every bone in your body!  
  
LEO: Oh yeah? Well.you could try! You will fail! You are not so good demon.  
  
PIPER: (Whispering)  
  
Honey you need to practice your taunting.  
  
LEO: Right  
  
PHOEBE: I could kick your ass any day big guy!  
  
Brawlus was now really angry and ran toward the sisters with the pipe and Paige appeared behind him.  
  
PAIGE: Heart!  
  
Paige orbed out his heart and held it in her hand, Brawlus fell down on the ground and the pipe rolled away from him and stopped at Pipers feet.  
  
PIPER: Good work Paige.  
  
Paige was standing holding Brawlus heart in her hand; she looked disgusted and dropped it on the ground.  
  
PAIGE: Eew gross.  
  
PHOEBE: I guess it worked.  
  
PIPER: Why isn't he turning to flames or anything?  
  
LEO: Not all demons turn to flames or so when they die.  
  
PAIGE: We just going to leave the corpse here?  
  
PHOEBE: I for one am not carrying it.  
  
PIPER: Let's go home then, we have to find out more about this artifact.  
  
Leo grabs Piper and Phoebe and orbs out, Paige is left standing and looks at Brawlus corpse, she then orbs out.  
  
Brawlus is lying still on the ground; suddenly he opens his eyes and stand up. His heart on the ground disappears and he smiles.  
  
BRAWLUS: I'm coming for you witches. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
In a factory, at an unknown location the bearded man is standing inside a hex circle.  
  
BEARDED MAN: I'm coming for you witches.  
  
Kalkak is watching the bearded man and smiles.  
  
KALKAK: Fascinating isn't it?  
  
Next to Kalkak is Cassie (Black hair, brown eyes, wearing black lipstick and has a creepy looking white dress with bloodstains)  
  
CASSIE: Animating the dead is fascinating, only those with knowledge within necromancy can do that.  
  
KALKAK: Are you saying he is a necromancer?  
  
CASSIE: Not a necromancer, but knowledge within necromancy  
  
KALKAK: I see.  
  
CASSIE: Tonight he will make the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
KALKAK: I know.  
  
CASSIE: The sacrifice none of us volunteered for, that is the reason he is the leader you know.  
  
KALKAK: Yes I am aware of that.  
  
CASSIE: Come let's leave him.  
  
Kalkak and Cassie exits the empty room in the factory.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
And meanwhile at the manor.  
  
Leo orbs in with Piper and Phoebe followed by Paige.  
  
PIPER: That was a close call, I mean a really close call.  
  
PAIGE: But we made it; we vanquished two powerful demons today. Well our Leo here vanquished one.  
  
Leo smiles and looks proud.  
  
PIPER: Still we have to keep our eyes open, whoever send this demon may be sending more demons after us at any time.  
  
PHOEBE: I'm going to go to the opening of Cole's nightclub tonight.  
  
PIPER: I thought you wanted Cole out of your life?  
  
PHOEBE: That's exactly why I am going there, to tell him to leave me alone.  
  
PAIGE: Don't you have that backwards?  
  
PHOEBE: What do you mean?  
  
PAIGE: If you are going there to tell him to leave you alone.  
  
PHOEBE: Yeah so?  
  
Paige rolls her eyes again.  
  
PAIGE: Never mind.  
  
PHOEBE: Okay well I am going now, the nightclub opens in about two hours and I want to get there early before it opens so I don't have to create a scene in front of tons of people.  
  
Phoebe exited the manor and entered her car after opening the garage port and drove away.  
  
PAIGE: Is it just me or is she obsessed with Cole lately?  
  
PIPER: She's acting really weird.  
  
PAIGE: You think she's making up excuses to go see him?  
  
PIPER: Nah, is she? You think?  
  
PAIGE: I've been there so believe me I know what she's up to. She cannot find the perfect rebound guy and she knows everything Cole has done. Even if it wasn't him, now she has told him she doesn't want him back. And if she takes him back she will be hurting her pride yada yada yada.  
  
PIPER: Nice observation Paige.  
  
LEO: Umh I'm just going to go grab something to eat and leave you two alone to talk about your.sister problems.  
  
PIPER: Oh don't be silly Leo.  
  
LEO: No I'm also hungry.  
  
Leo enters the kitchen and leaves Piper with Paige.  
  
PAIGE: I think we should prepare in case they send more demons, maybe put out some potions around the house and so on.  
  
PIPER: You really think that's necessary?  
  
PAIGE: Just following my instincts  
  
PIPER: Okay then lets do it.  
  
PAIGE: Really? You trust me instincts, no "Paige you're over reacting"  
  
PIPER: Nah, after what happened today we can never be too sure.  
  
PAIGE: All right then, lets get to business.  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
15 minutes later down at Nite-Club.  
  
Phoebe arrived with her car and parked it on the parking lot, she continued moving toward the entrance but two big guys stopped her.  
  
PHOEBE: My name is Phoebe, I have an appointment with Cole.  
  
BIG GUY #1: Look little lady.  
  
Cole came walking toward the entrance.  
  
COLE: Hey Phoebe, what are you doing here so early?  
  
PHOEBE: We need to talk.  
  
COLE: Okay, come in.  
  
Cole started pondering and shivered a bit.  
  
COLE: What's up?  
  
PHOEBE: Not here.  
  
There were a lot of people wandering around them.  
  
PHOEBE: We need to talk in private?  
  
COLE: Okay.  
  
Cole and Phoebe walked into his office on the second floor and she sat down in the sofa, Cole sat down on a chair in front of her.  
  
COLE: What's wrong?  
  
PHOEBE: Cole I just came by to tell you that you need to leave me alone, I don't love you anymore it - COLE: -Phoebe I am not after getting us back together, please try and understand that. I know it's over between us.  
  
PHOEBE: You know its over between us? Then why, of all the places would you come here to New York to open a nightclub?  
  
COLE: It's the perfect place.  
  
PHOEBE: And that's the only reason?  
  
COLE: Look Phoebe, I still love you but I realize we can't get back together. I've put it all behind me and moved on.  
  
PHOEBE: You're expecting me to believe this.  
  
Cole stood up and rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
COLE: Phoebe when did you become so stupid and blind? You think everything I do is about you? It's not, and I am not the one that came to you this time you came to me. To tell me I should leave you alone?  
  
PHOEBE: Cole.  
  
COLE: No Phoebe, I love you as you love me and I would never want to hurt you again but.  
  
Phoebe throws herself at Cole and kisses him, he replies to the kiss but then he backs away.  
  
COLE: What kind of game are you playing here?  
  
PHOEBE: I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that.  
  
Phoebe rushes out of Cole's office and out of the building.  
  
Cole is standing there and sits down in the chair, he looks very sad as if he doesn't know what to do.  
  
He slides his hand over his face and presses it hard against his forehead. Suddenly he stands up and throws the chair into the wall breaking it.  
  
He calms down. 


	6. Final Chapter

FINAL CHAPTER  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
Phoebe comes running out of the club and continues rapidly into her car where she drives away. Around the corner of a building we see Brawlus, his head has turned even paler and he has shadows under his eyes and his skin is starting to rot.  
  
He looks as Phoebe drives away and follows her.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Phoebe arrives at the manor and parks the car continues back inside where Piper, Paige and Leo are watching a movie and eating popcorn.  
  
PHOEBE: Hey guys, what are you up to?  
  
PAIGE: Hey Phoebe! Glad you're back you haven't missed much. Sally is just about to reveal her horrible secrets!  
  
PHOEBE: A soap opera?  
  
PAIGE: It's a movie!  
  
PIPER: It's really good.  
  
LEO: Yes it's actually very intriguing.  
  
PHOEBE: I didn't know you liked soap operas Leo?  
  
LEO: Well.  
  
PHOEBE: It's just too funny.  
  
PIPER: Why don't you join us? We deserve some relaxing time after today.  
  
Phoebe walks over and sits down in the sofa and grabs some popcorn.  
  
PHOEBE: So what movie is this?  
  
PAIGE: The day you left by Jennifer Stewart.  
  
PHOEBE: Never heard of it.  
  
PAIGE: So? It's still a great movie.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Outside of the manor Brawlus just arrived, he was sneaking around the bushes and looked through all the windows, he spotted the sisters in the sofa.  
  
Leo went out to the kitchen and smiled and nodded to the sisters, he opened the fridge and grabbed a few sodas. When he closed it and turned around he was punched very hard in the face by Brawlus and fell down unconscious on the ground. Brawlus dragged Leo down to the basement without being noticed by the sisters and threw him down the stairs.  
  
He continued moving through the living room and accident made a noise.  
  
PIPER: Oh good you're back, Jeff just found out about Sandy's secret.  
  
Piper didn't receive any responds from Leo.  
  
PIPER: Leo?  
  
Piper turned around and noticed Brawlus.  
  
PIPER: BRAWLUS:!  
  
Paige and Phoebe was alerted and jumped out of the couch, Brawlus grabbed Piper by her jacket but she ripped herself out of his grip by blowing up her jacket.  
  
The sisters ran through the apartment and upstairs and into the bathroom locking the door.  
  
PAIGE: Oh no what do we do?  
  
PHOEBE: I don't know.  
  
PIPER: This is bad, really bad.  
  
PAIGE: Where's Leo?  
  
PIPER: Oh god I hope he didn't hurt Leo.  
  
PAIGE: Leo is already dead remember?  
  
PIPER: Yes but he can still get hurt.  
  
PHOEBE: Isn't he supposed to be dead? I mean we killed him we vanquished him. You orbed out his heart Paige.  
  
PAIGE: Maybe it didn't vanquish him! Maybe he's like regenerating.  
  
PIPER: Whatever we are going to do we better think fast.  
  
Phoebe stopped for a second and was thinking.  
  
PHOEBE: It might work, but we are taking a big risk if we do it.  
  
PIPER: What?  
  
PAIGE: What do you mean?  
  
PHOEBE: Well, let's assume that he really is dead. Sort of living dead, I read somewhere in the book of shadows about a banishing spell. Where you can banish evil spirits from your house.  
  
PIPER: Are you thinking we can banish him?  
  
PAIGE: It's worth a shot, better than staying in here waiting for him to kill us.  
  
PHOEBE: Let's see if I can remember the spell.  
  
Brawlus slammed the door open and entered.  
  
BRAWLUS: How does it feel that you're about to die?  
  
Piper tried several times to freeze Brawlus but he merely twitched.  
  
PAIGE: Come on Phoebe remember!  
  
PHOEBE: I'm trying okay!  
  
Phoebe suddenly remembered.  
  
PHOEBE: Spirits of the dead. Leave this bed. For eternal time. I ban you from my side.  
  
Brawlus suddenly noticed some smoke appear around him and he appears outside of the manor. The sisters ran downstairs and looked outside the door where they noticed Brawlus.  
  
He ran towards them and they started running away from the door but as he reached he bounced away from it landing on his back.  
  
BRAWLUS: What the hell?  
  
PIPER: It worked he can't get to us. He can't get inside this house.  
  
PHOEBE: Yay me.  
  
BRAWLUS: I will get you witches! You cannot stay in there forever.  
  
PHOEBE: He's right, we cant stay in here forever.  
  
PIPER: Paige can orb us though.  
  
PAIGE: Yeah.  
  
BRAWLUS: I will get to you before then, one way or another.  
  
Piper walked over and closed the door  
  
PIPER: Okay he's really despressing!  
  
PAIGE: Agreed.  
  
PHOEBE: So what do we do now? He said he would get to us and I for one believe him.  
  
PIPER: You're right, we need to think of a plan and we need to do it fast before he can do whatever it is he will do.  
  
Piper thinks for a moment.  
  
PIPER: Oh my god Leo!  
  
She runs around the house and looks screaming for him and her sister's help her look.  
  
Paige goes down the basement.  
  
PAIGE: I found him!  
  
Piper and Phoebe comes running and Piper rushes to him.  
  
PIPER: Oh my god are you all right honey? Did he hurt you?  
  
Piper clings onto and hugs Leo very hard.  
  
LEO: I'm all right but you're hurting me.  
  
PIPER: Oh.  
  
Piper stops hugging Leo so hard.  
  
PIPER: He said he would be back.  
  
LEO: Where did he go?  
  
PIPER: Phoebe remembered a spell to banish dead spirits and it seemed to work.  
  
LEO: So he's dead?  
  
PIPER: Guess so.  
  
PHOEBE: How do we vanquish him? And how can he be dead but still alive? I mean he isn't that kind of demon is he?  
  
LEO: Someone could be animating him.  
  
PAIGE: What does that mean?  
  
LEO: Someone with the power of necromancy, they can animate dead corpses to their will.  
  
PIPER: How come we never faced this before?  
  
LEO: Necromancers are very rare, even more rare than wizards.  
  
PHOEBE: So we just need to stop the animation?  
  
LEO: Basically yeah.  
  
PIPER: So what do we do?  
  
Brawlus stood by the window and looked inside, he smashed it and tried to get in but bounced off.  
  
BRAWLUS: You can't hide in there forever!  
  
PIPER: Let's go check the book of shadows.  
  
They all moved down the basement.  
  
BRAWLUS: Where you going?!  
  
They started looking in the book of shadows for a spell to inanimate a corpse.  
  
PAIGE: This turned out to be rather interesting days don't you think?  
  
PHOEBE: I would happen to agree on that.  
  
PIPER: I think I found something.  
  
Leo walked over to Piper and her sisters stood up.  
  
PIPER: A Disempowering field.  
  
PAIGE: How does that help?  
  
PIPER: If we can get him to walk right into the field we should be able to stop him.  
  
PHOEBE: Great so lets do this.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Meanwhile in the factory, inside a huge hall they had lined up 16 different demons standing in a circle around an altar with a huge statue on it. The statue was a huge daemon like creature with black wings and a sword.  
  
Kalkak and Cassie were standing inside up on a balcony looking down over the hall.  
  
KALKAK: It's almost time; soon 'The Syndicate' will rise.  
  
CASSIE: But who is going to take care of him after the ceremony?  
  
KALKAK: I will.  
  
CASSIE: Are you sure about that?  
  
KALKAK: Positive.  
  
CASSIE: It will be quite a difficult job.  
  
KALKAK: How hard can it be?  
  
CASSIE: To take care of someone that has a blank mind?  
  
KALKAK: I'll manage.  
  
Kalkak and Cassie moved into a room next to the balcony where the bearded man was standing and animating Brawlus.  
  
KALKAK: It's time sir.  
  
CASSIE: The ceremony must begin.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Very well.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
At the manor the girls had just prepared the spell and noticed Brawlus standing in the window.  
  
BRAWLUS: Very well.  
  
PIPER: What is he talking about?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
In the factory.  
  
CASSIE: We need you to come now sir.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Just one minute.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
At the manor.  
  
BRAWLUS: Just one minute.  
  
PIPER: Who is he talking to?  
  
LEO: I think it's the guy that is animating him that is talking.  
  
PHOEBE: What's going on?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Have you launched the attack?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
BRAWLUS: Have you launched the attack?  
  
The sisters were pondering what he was talking about.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
CASSIE: The attack has been launched; the manor will be attacked soon.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Good, I want the Charmed Ones stalled and possibly even killed. When will the demons arrive?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
BRAWLUS: Good, I want the Charmed Ones stalled and possibly even killed. When will the demons arrive?  
  
PIPER: Demons?  
  
LEO: This doesn't look too good.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Factory.  
  
KALKAK: We have to go now.  
  
BEARDED MAN: All right, lets begin the ceremony.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
BRAWLUS: All right, lets begin the ceremony.  
  
PAIGE: The ceremony? The artifact.  
  
PIPER: Oh god.  
  
Brawlus fell down on the ground being inanimate and suddenly the kitchen door was broken down and a demon came running inside.  
  
Piper threw herself away from an energy bolt-coming flying from his hand and blew the demon up.  
  
Several other demons passed by the window and Phoebe stood Piper up and they began running toward the front door.  
  
A demon burst inside the front door followed by two more, they made a quick turn to the living room about to exit into the garden but several demons came from there as well.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
The bearded man walked inside the circle and slowly moved toward the statue.  
  
CASSIE: This is it this is the time.  
  
KALKAK: After a hundred years of waiting, finally.  
  
The bearded man got down on his knees in front of the statue and started chanting.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
The demons continued flooding in and Piper attempted freezing them but only a few froze, the rest kept coming.  
  
One demon threw a fireball toward Paige but she orbed out of the way. Another demon sends a plasma bolt toward Piper but she froze it just in time.  
  
Another demon came moving in a incredibly fast speed toward Phoebe and kicked her hard into the wall.  
  
FAST DEMON: Want to fight? Come on!  
  
Piper blew the demon up.  
  
PIPER: No time, come on! Lets go upstairs.  
  
They continued moving upstairs with Leo lifting Phoebe up. They locked themselves inside Phoebe's room.  
  
PAIGE: Lets orb out.  
  
Paige tried to orb out but failed, she only orbed in at the same location.  
  
LEO: The house must be sealed; we can't exit using magic powers.  
  
The demons rushed upstairs.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
The bearded man continues his chanting.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Aselos Nocturna Des Vigiranto. Eeregos Nas Dorsos  
  
CASSIE: Soon he shall come forth.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
The demons rushed upstairs and broke through the doors to Paige's room and the bathroom.  
  
They searched the rooms and one demon stopped in front of Phoebe's room.  
  
DEMON #1: In here!  
  
The other demons moved toward the room and kicked it in but they found the room empty.  
  
DEMON #1: What the hell, they couldn't just have disappeared the house is sealed from all magic's exiting.  
  
DEMON #2: Maybe they didn't exit?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
The bearded man was still chanting and suddenly the statue began receiving color, a deep blood red color was fast moving around it almost like blood and flesh.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Havra Gor Nosela.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
The sisters and Leo orbed down in the basement where they thought they would be safe for at least awhile, they turned around and noticed a demon standing there. Piper attempted blowing him up but failed.  
  
DEMON #3: You have no idea how long I waited for this.  
  
Suddenly the demon burst into flames and Cole was standing behind them with a fireball in his hand.  
  
COLE: I thought you might need a little help.  
  
PAIGE: I never thought I would say this but I'm so glad you're here.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
The statue had now received a dark blue shade and it's eyes started glowing.  
  
BEARDED MAN: Reverna Kylos Exentrica.  
  
KALKAK: Almost finished.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
LEO: How did you find out we needed help?  
  
COLE: I didn't, I came by to talk to Phoebe.  
  
PIPER: Cole she doesn't want you in her life.  
  
COLE: Lets not discuss that now if you haven't noticed we are surrounded by extremely high-level demons.  
  
LEO: High-level demons what are you talking about?  
  
COLE: All these demons are a member of the Morya Clan.  
  
LEO: I thought they were extinct.  
  
COLE: They were.  
  
LEO: What?  
  
COLE: Somebody resurrected them.  
  
The basement door was broken down and several demons ran down, Cole used one of his powers to build a barrier holding them back for just a little while.  
  
COLE: We cant exit the house so we have to fight them, don't use your powers directly on them most of them wont even twitch, use anything nearby that can harm.  
  
PIPER: Got it.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
The statues mouth was now opening creating a vortex that begin to create ripples around in the circle and the ground suddenly turned into a black hole. The bearded man was still sitting in place and was not falling down.  
  
He had stopped chanting.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
The demons broke through the barrier and Piper blew up the stairs causing several of them to fall, some of them teleported down the basement and one grabbed Paige by the neck from behind ready to break it. She orbed away with him on her right into a wall causing him to get stuck in it.  
  
A demon attacked Phoebe by throwing a lightning bolt at her, Cole used one of his powers to consume the lightning bolt and send it straight on the roof above the demon causing bricks to fall down on him.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
The vortex on the statue suddenly started to create a new floor, the floor was red and shimmer with a lot of clouds.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
Leo grabbed an exploding potion and threw it into one of the demons that was about to attack Piper, the demon quickly turned into dust.  
  
Several other demons started teleporting in.  
  
PIPER: There's too many of them.  
  
PAIGE: What do we do?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
A man stepped out of the vortex, he had black medium short hair, pitch black eyes, his skin was dark blue shaded and he had a scar on his right cheek.  
  
Suddenly he grabbed the head of the bearded man and a wave of power surged through them.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
The demons had them surrounded and not even Cole's powers were enough now.  
  
PIPER: We're surrounded.  
  
PAIGE: I knew it was a bad idea to move to New York.  
  
PHOEBE: Well you jinxed us.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
The power surge stopped and everything turned back to normal including the statue, the man that had arrived was now standing next to the bearded man lying on the floor.  
  
CASSIE: He's here.  
  
KALKAK: I can feel his power.  
  
The man was Sylus.  
  
He took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor.  
  
As the demons all charges their powers and were about to kill the charmed ones after surrounding them with a disempowerment field they suddenly all disappeared.  
  
PIPER: What happened?  
  
PAIGE: They're all gone.  
  
LEO: Someone must have been animating them.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Factory.  
  
CASSIE: Finally we can begin the brooding.  
  
KALKAK: The brooding?  
  
Cassie raised her arm and Kalkak incinerated in flames screaming of pain.  
  
CASSIE: You were always a fool.  
  
Sylus was standing in the middle of the circle and Cassie smiled as she walked up to him.  
  
CASSIE: Welcome.  
  
SYLUS: For four hundred years I have been trapped in that dimension. Who set me free?  
  
CASSIE: He did.  
  
Cassie pointed at the bearded man on the ground.  
  
SYLUS: He has my thanks. Who are you?  
  
CASSIE: I am your new loyal servant.  
  
SYLUS: Mm very well, what do you suggest we do? What will our first plans be? Let's discuss those over food I am quite hungry. What do you eat here?  
  
CASSIE: Come, I will show you.  
  
Sylus and Cassie walked out of the room and all the demons followed in a long line behind them. 


End file.
